


Watching

by daydream_disbeliever



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, first thing i post on this account and its a smut roleplay holy hell, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_disbeliever/pseuds/daydream_disbeliever
Summary: alright so uh, I've never posted smut In My Life. This is basically just the transcript of some Thirst Headcanons that escalated in the ghost discord yesterday, with a little editing to fix @r-s-anon and I's back and forth into a little more of an even flow.Basically Rain and Dew get it on with the other ghouls watching.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a fully fleshed out story, it's pretty much just straight up thirst so I'm sorry in advance for any grammatical errors I might have missed.

Rain and Dewdrop, they're about the same size, Dew could probably do what he wants. pull Rain down onto his lap wherever they might be, backstage, on the tour bus, feeling up and down his front.  
I bet Rainys very reactive, he probably really likes the thought of being caught, or even actually having the other ghouls watch

if there's other ghouls around, they can watch but they can't touch. Dews very aggressive like that, unless other participants have been agreed upon beforehand. he'll growl and mutter possessively into Rains ears as he bites up his neck, holding his shirt up so everyone can see him scratching up Rains chest  
Dew gets very possessive of the Ghoul/person he's playing with, snapping at anyone who gets too close. His show of affection is though marks; bites, scratches, bruises.... He'll cover Rain's chest in bright red lines from his claws, not quite breaking skin but it's so close. Rain loves it, grinding down and back in Dews lap as he soaks in all the attention

dew would jack him off right there in front of everyone, but he'd tease Rain so much first. I bet he's got a real sensitive chest, he'd scratch him up and tug at Rain’s nipples until he's whining, then feel him up through his pants for ages. Rain starts grinding up into his hands, trying to get enough friction but he just can’t.  
Such a pretty boy like Rain definitely makes noise to match, high pitched and needy moans slip past the Water Ghouls lips as Dew tweaks and tugs at his pink nipples. The amount of time it takes for Dew to finally pull Rain out of the confines of his pants is near torturous, but once he does start stroking and rubbing his thumb over the tip of Rain's cock, it was well worth the wait.

Rain couldn't hold back his noises if he tried, he just tosses his head back on dews shoulder and enjoys himself. Even better if it's after a show, maybe they're all still masked and uniformed, and it's just Rain exposed. Though it's a pity no one would be able to see his expressions that way. He wouldn't last long after that teasing if Dew just got him off, and that would be no fun anyway. He'd take him right to the edge and then stop, maybe returning to scratch over his stomach some more, and do it until Rains almost ready to cry. His words are softer than his actions though, muttering into Rains ear about how pretty he looks, and telling him to look at the others and see how much they're enjoying his show and “surely you don't want to let this show end before they're satisfied?”

all of Rains desperate whimpers and whines draw everyone's attention to him and Dew, the whole display is too much for the other Ghouls to look away. Of course Dew is super sweet with his words, constantly whispering praise directly in Rains ear, telling him that if he's a good boy he can cum as many times as he wants. The moment that Dew puts the other Ghouls in the spotlight of Rains attention , Rain starts biting his lower lip, trying to silence himself but Dew won't have that. He reaches up to run his fingers along Rains lips and keep them out from in between his teeth. Maybe the other three boys get a little too hot and bothered so they start palming themselves through their uniforms.

The others touching themselves to the sight of him just sets Rain off even worse, begging Dew for “just a little more, anything satanas please Dew I need it-“ so maybe Dew’s other hand slides past Rains dick, slicked with pre-cum, to slip a finger or two inside of him, and of course he stops touching Rains dick as he does this, because that's the way he is, and he's feeling his way inside of Rain going “isn't this what you wanted? you said anything didn't you Rainy?”

Don't even get me started on how much Rain loves his ass being played with, just the thought of someone sinking their fingers inside of him is enough to make Rain hard and dripping. Dew knows this and uses it to his advantage, teasing the tight ring of muscle before pressing inside, ever so slowly curling his fingers to brush over the Water Ghouls prostate. It makes Rain gasp and arch his back, too distracted by the two thin digits inside of him to remember the fact that there's a small group watching his every move. 

"Such a sweet little Ghoul, if you ask nicely I'll add another." It comes out as a low growl against the side if Rains neck.

"Please Dew, I'll be good I promise just- need more, more of you-" Rain isn't ashamed of begging, he knows Dew loves hearing how desperate he gets, how desperate all of them get for Dew.

at this point Rains hardly even on Dew’s lap, arching and twisting but his knees are spread by The fire ghouls legs, and his pants are around his thighs, trapping Dew’s hand right close in and he can't get what he needs.  
it doesn't take much more to get him babbling, begging Dew, or any of them to touch him just a little more.

"fuck please, Satan I'm so close come on I wanna cum, I wanna cum so badly Dew shit- Swiss? please please Mountain? Come on oh- someone please touch me,"  
he's definitely crying now, it just feels so good but he can't cum yet. Of course Dew doesn't want him trying to get the others to touch him though, so maybe he'll finally let him cum.

Rain's sobbing pleads for more go straight to Dews dick, making his belly coil with heat as he pins Rain to himself. Once he starts asking the other Ghouls for release Dew doesn't find it very funny to tease anymore, at this point Rain is his and only his so he'll take a firm hold of the water ghoul’s cock and jack him off. It doesn't take too long for Rains balls to draw up and his cock to start pulsing from his orgasm, the strangled cry of pleasure that's ripped from Rain’s throat gets everyone in the room blushing from how loud he is. 

"Begged to cum so now that's what you'll do, come on. I know you can do it twice, I've made you cum more than that." Dew’s grip becomes punishing as he continues to stroke Rain’s twitching member, thumb circling the head on every up stroke which makes Rains hips and legs jolt.

The overstimulation sends Rain wild, whining incoherently, begging for more and pleading for him to stop in the same breath, his claws digging into Dew’s sides and leaving pinpricks of blood behind. He presses his face into dews neck but he nudges and gently headbutts his head back up so he can keep talking in his ear.

"you're gonna cum until you're dry, and then maybe if I'm feeling generous, I'll let the others cum all over you. Would you like that? You'll have to explain to the Cardinal what happened to your mask and clothes. He'll see just how much of a slut for us you are - for me - come on Rainy, cum for me, be good."

The second time is always harder for Rain, the stimulation is painful and wonderful all at once and he feels like he might die before he cums, whining “please Dew no I can't it's too much-“ but Dew can feel him tightening up again before Rain just about screams, twitching weakly like he can't tell if he wants to get closer to dew or pull away.

There's no way that Rain would actually try to stop Dew, he's too much of a pleaser for that, instead he'll bite and claw at whatever part of Dew he can reach. Rains thighs are trembling, hands balled up and squeezing at Dews sides and shoulders, he can't stop the drool from dripping past his lips and onto Dewdrops shirt. 

"Oh Lucifer please! Can't take it anymore, it hurts Dew pleeaase-" Rain cuts himself off with a pitiful sob as his second orgasm washes over him, causing his entire body to seize. Dew swears the circulation of his fingers is cut off by how tight Rains little hole clenches, he can feel the sweet Ghouls pulse thrumming.

"Want me to make you cum again? Or do you want to be our good little cumrag? Gotta choose one or the other- explain to our dear Cardinal as to why you're covered in cum or why you're exhausted and limping." As he says it, Dew is still thrusting his fingers in and out of Rain's sensitive hole, his other hand now just gently squeezing around Rain's knot.

"I'll do whatever you want Dew, just- just don't make me tell Copia." It's a legitimate plea that gives Dew a rush of power, knowing that he's in full control of Rain at the moment, that at this point he can get Rain to do anything he so desires.

After that second orgasm Rain is so much more sensitive, it's so easy to make him cum until he can't move anymore, but the others have nothing but their hands to get them off and if dew is going to let them touch...  
maybe he can get both.  
"use me, Satan please just fucking wreck me I don't care Dew!"  
and if him panting that out doesn’t light a damn fire under Dew’s ass, suddenly he can't get his own pants undone fast enough, finally beckoning the other over as he presses his head into Rains neck, one hand still inside him as he finally touches himself with his other.

Dew would want to be the very last to fuck Rains tight heat, let the other three Ghouls fuck him and fill him with cum before finally adding his own load. There's just too much nasty in that Ghoul to stay contained. Rain begs for them to knot him, to use him to get off and then leave him but you know they won't, they'll wait for him to settle down a little then pounce on him again..... Maybe the Fire Ghoul just has to get a taste of such a sweet Ghoul.

They let Swiss go first, god knows he's desperate by now, he fucks hard and fast but he's still very sweet to Rain. he'll wipe all his tears off his face and pet his hair while he cums, pulling Rain into a kiss to muffle his own whining.

Mountain is so slow in contrast, he'd pull Rain into his lap and fuck up into him. He wouldn't make Rain do the work, Rain’s small enough for him to grab his hips and go to town, biting at his nipples and neck. He'd pull out at the last moment, cum all over Rains exposed chest and run his fingers through it, maybe ask Rain to lick his hand clean after pressing some into his hole to join Swiss’s.

Aether is super sweet, laying Rain on his back and very gently rolling and rocking his hips against the Water Ghoul. The kisses are endless with this Ghoul, any inch of skin is covered in light brushes of Aether’s lips, Rain's own lips are most likely bruised and spit-slicked from Aether’s constant need for physical affection. Even as Aether is fucking his and the previous Ghouls’ cum deeper into Rain, he's still just drowning Rain in love. If anything Rain just wants to cuddle up with Aether and sleep the aching of his muscles off but he knows that there's one very aggressive Ghoul waiting his turn.

And finally, there's just Dew left. All the other ghouls sit together, completely spent but like fuck are they gonna leave now.  
Rains already come another two, maybe three times, he’s hard again and begging, not even sure what he's begging for at this point when Dew gets to him, rolling him over and yanking his hips into the air.  
"fuck look at you, stuffed full of cum and all you can do is ask for more? you're just our own personal cumslut aren't you Rainy? you want more huh? want me to knot you, fuckin keep you stuck here feeling every bit me? fine then-"  
Dew doesn't fuck soft, he digs his claws into Rains hips and pounds into him. growling and swearing, he leans forward and grabs Rain by the shoulder, hauling him up to press his back against dews chest as his knot thickens.  
The change in angle sends Rain into another orgasm, scrambling at Dew’s sides as his cock twitches and leaks pitifully.  
Dew thrusts into him one last time as his knot pops inside, making Rain’s whole body jolts. 

"fuck, oh Satan, Rain you're so tight I'm gonna-" Dew lets out a high whine and presses his face into Rains neck as he finally comes, hips grinding into Rain as he squeezes him close.  
Dew lets him have it, he lets go fully and just lets his primal need to fuck take over. Not a single drop of cum is wasted, all of it being fucked into Rain before he's plugged by Dews thick knot.  
Dew slumps back against the wall, pulling Rain with him and not letting go.

"Good boy RooRoo, took everyone's load so well. Want me to carry you back to the bus so you can stay in my bunk?" Dew mutters out, he's pretty tired himself but he'll do anything for Rain now that he's proven himself. The Water Ghouls just whimpers and nods, he just wants to be cleaned and wrapped up in someone's arms. "Come on Swiss, lick our little boy clean." 

Swiss does as commanded, crawling over to the two Ghouls who are locked together and beginning to lap up the mix of cum and sweat from Rains soft skin. The feeling of a warm and wet tongue sliding over his toned stomach makes Rains skin flush, he was fine with getting used but feeling and seeing Swiss clean up after all of them is something else entirely. Swiss hums and greedily laps up the fluids, loving the taste of all of them mixed on Rains pale flesh.

Rain whimpers softly at the gentle touch, too tired to do much more than pat Swiss's head in appreciation, and Swiss nuzzles into his cheek before pulling away and tucking himself back into his pants.  
Dew’s knot finally shrinks enough for him to pull out of Rain, who shudders at the sudden wet emptiness,  
"Come on then Rainy, come here" Dew gets him as decent as he can before picking him up and marching them out to the bus, leaving the other three to make themselves presentable again.


End file.
